a peculiar morning
by brusk
Summary: Spencer estaba cansado de como lo despertaba Billy todos los dias, hasta que el decidio camiar un poco la rutina (Ectofeature One-shot- Billy Joe Cobra-Baruch Cohen/Spencer W.)


Era una mañana típica en casa de spencer Wright un joven de 14 años castaño de ojos cafés pero no era como la de todos los jóvenes a su edad, digamos que el tenia algo o alguien con quien pasaba sus días, sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa por las competencias de artes marciales de su hermana menor, así que nunca estaba solo.

Pero un mañana todo sería diferente.

-Spencer-canturreo un fantasma-Levántate mi rey, que el sol ya salió-

-Billy cinco minutos más-apenas se levanto sintió los fríos labios del fantasma sobre los de él.

-BILLY DEJA DE HACER ESO EN LA MAÑANA!-sonrojado ponía su mano en su boca-

-Admite que tu amas que te despierte de esta manera-sonrío de lado-O quieres que te haga otra cosa-

Quito lentamente la cobija de spencer lentamente, el castaño se sonrojo aun más por la mirada lujurioso.

-Billy-sonrojado puso una almohada en el camino de los dos-

-….-La quito y se recostó encima de spencer.

-Mira nada más, que despiertos están-beso su frente-

-Despiertos?-sonrojado miro para abajo-Pero que mier…!-

La mano de billy se metía por dentro del pijama de spencer, la respiración de ambos se empezaba a agitar.

-A…ah~-sonrojado,( inserte pose uke aquí)-Billy..-

-Lose no tienes que decirlo-sonrojado lo besa lentamente para después convertirlo en uno más apasionado  
-Spencer- Desabrocho lentamente los botones de su blusa.

Spencer sintió como la fría lengua de billy pasaba por su cuello, de alguna manera lograba excitar más a nuestro pequeño castañito.

-A-ah…Billy~- Sus mejillas y orejas estaba demasiado rojas, billy paso una mano por su torso, el frio hiso temblar un poco al menor.

-Bien-billy ataco los pequeños pezones algo duros de spencer el castaño solo pudo hacer un gemido.

-Bi…lly~-sonrojado le tomo de la cabeza-Si sigues así-

-Jejeje-sonrío y siguió atacando los pezones lamia, mordía, succionaba, enloqueciendo al menor.

-vaya, vaya quien lo imaginaria, el señorcito spencer Wright es insaciable-sonrío besándole los labios-Y quien más que yo para hacerlo sentir mejor-

-A-ah, zopenco-sonrojado se aferraba a la sabanas-Deja de decir idioteces-

Billy lo miro unos cuantos momentos, la blanca piel de spencer era hermosa su figura infantil, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por gotas de sudor, y una cosita más, su miembro se estaba despertando.

Que encantadora visión tenia cobra, spencer sonrojado miraba pero se volvió a sonrojar hasta las orejas al ver la mirada de billy.

-Bien-lamio el cuello de spencer, pero, solo más lento lamiendo la deliciosa piel menor-

-A-ah billy-sonrojado miro a los ojos verdes de su primo.

-Idiota- sus mejillas se sentían arder.

Billy se acerco a la cara del castaño sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y que mejor manera de calmar las ansias de un fantasma que un castañito para sí mismo.

-Spencer tu solo di y yo me detengo-miro mientras se quitaba la blusa.

Spencer no pudo apartar la vista del cuerpo de cobra alto, como iba al gym se imaginan la buena vista de spencer, el fantasma se dedico a quitar los pantalones azules de spencer dejándole solo en bóxers.

-Mira nada más que pinta tienes, déjame darte una ayudadita-sonrío perversamente para después masturbarlo por fuera de la ropa.

-Billy… Donde estás tocando….Espera…~-sonrojado arqueaba la espala al sentir la mano fría del fantasma-

-Porque debería veo que a usted le gusta-metió su mano por dentro de la ropa del menor masturbándolo por completo-

La sensación era demasiado perfecta para describirla, billy dejo de masturbarlo para quitar por completo la ropa interior de su primo.

Mojo dos de sus dedos y los metió en la entrada del menor, primero uno, después el segundo, hasta meter el tercero, spencer miro sonrojado sus ojos ya derramaban lágrimas de placer.

-C-cobra-sonrojado mira-

-Calma spencer-le beso tiernamente la frente-

Tomo ambas piernas de spencer y se coloco entre ellas, billy saco su miembro colocándolo en la entrada del menor, para después penetrarlo. Dejo que spencer se acostumbrara, cuando noto que el castaño movía sus caderas inconscientemente sabía que era hora de empezar.

-Mi querido castañito sí que eres estrecho-lo beso metiendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor.

-NGH¡-sonrojado se aferraba al cuello del fantasma-Billy…Más…-

El fantasma se lamio los labios y con un rápido movimiento él y spencer estaban sentados en la cama.

-Mueve tus caderas-ordeno él fantasma spencer las movió, pero en cierto punto llego a uno donde una oleada de placer lo invadió.

No se preocupaba por ser oído ya que su familia estaba fuera, todo era perfecto, billy dentro de él, y con otra mano masturbándolo.

Ambos gimieron en uníoslo y se vinieron billy dentro de spencer y este en su mano.

Se dejaron caer en la cama dejando que sus respiraciones se tranquilicen, cuando billy miro al menor.

-Ya ve como usted ama que lo despierte de esta manera-miro sonriente-

-Sabes que Billy? mejor despiértame con besos-se volvió a cubrir con la sabana-

* * *

Antes que nada, este fic no es mio, es de una queridisima amiga llamada naela, c: me dijo que subiera el fic en mi cuenta X3

si les gusto dejen un review ¿si?

sayonara


End file.
